


I wrote down the words I could not say aloud

by stopitlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitlarry/pseuds/stopitlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds it easier to write his feelings. He writes about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wrote down the words I could not say aloud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly. It's super fluffy, sorry it couldn't be better!

Dear Harry,

I'm writing you this letter, not because I am going anywhere or leaving you in any way, but because I can't explain to you how much I love you just by telling you out loud. I want to write down everything that I feel, put all my love down on paper, so that when you're alone and I cannot comfort you or not feeling your best, this will help.

First, I'm going to start with the bad. But don't worry, I will end with the good. That's what you always tell me, so I'm going to listen to you. I am so terribly sorry for the lies we tell everyday and that we have to push away some of our fans, the people that love us the most, just for the sake of our image. I'm so sorry that we can't just be who we want to be. Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis. I want nothing more than to hold your hand in public and kiss you, not caring about who sees. I want it to just be me and you, Harry. But it can't for the moment. I promise it will get better one day, love, and we can show the world who we really are and who we really love. 

Enough of the sad stuff, I want this to be positive and focus on the good things as everything's only going to get better from here on out, right? 

No matter what happens, I know we are stronger than whatever is thrown at us, we will fight to be together. I will always, always love you Harry, with everything I have. One day I will be able to hold your hand when we go out and we can explore the world together, just me and you. 

The first thing I am going to do when we're free is take you on a date. A real date. I'll wine and dine you, Harry, take you to the best and most romantic place I can find, even if I have to fly you out somewhere across the world. I'll do it, I always want the best for you, baby. I'll be able to hold your hand and kiss your cheeks when we're out, I love doing that. You have the softest skin and always melt into my touch. You're so beautiful, Harry. I could look at you forever. I get lost in your eyes, they're such a beautiful colour. You make me say such cheesy things, but I wouldn't change it for the world, you're so perfect, sometimes I wonder why you chose me. I'm the luckiest guy on earth and will continue to be, everyday that I have you. Everyday that I wake up in your arms, get to kiss you all over and tell you that I love you, I will never stop feeling lucky, because I have you. 

My favourite thing is when we 'make love' as that's what you like to call it. I love when you're laid out underneath me, it surprises me every time that that's what I can do to you. I love being surrounded by you. When all I can smell, taste, see and touch is you. All you. All mine, Harry. I honestly cannot believe it. 

I can't wait to marry you either, baby. We deserve to live happily ever after, especially you. I want us to have the same surname, forever. Just us two, forever. Apart from when we start a family together. I can't wait for that. I want it so much. I already know that you'll be the perfect father and we can build our lives together. 

So, what I've been trying to say this whole time is that you're so perfect. I often think you're too good for me. It's an honour to call you mine, You're so beautiful, gorgeous and perfect, the complete opposite of what most others think of you. They're so far from the truth. You have only ever had me and I have only ever had you. All I ever want is you. 

You really are the love of my life.

I love you, baby. Forever and always in my heart. 

Yours sincerely 

Louis xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please kudos and comment your thoughts xoxox


End file.
